inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11 (Crown): Goalkeeper Oshiro, Midfielder Sato
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 11 (Crown): Goalkeeper Oshiro, Midfielder Sato Commentator: Now, the second half of the match will begin! What's this?! Oshiro-kun and Sato-kun has swapped places! "Kind of late in noticing that, eh? Friggin' commentator." Hideyoshi puffed. "Now, now." Yu chided. The referee blows the whistle to begin the game. Commentator: The second half of the match starts now! "This is going to be very interesting indeed..." Akira thought, smirking. Then he looked at Oshiro, who was goalkeeping. He pointed at him and said, "Are you ready?!" "Yeah!" He launched forward. "Remember what you've been taught!" Takayuki said. "Go for it!" Isamu encouraged him, having a thumbs up. "Thanks, guys!" "Watch it, you fool!" Akira said, slipping past Ryoko. Isamu managed to catch up with him, he ran up to him, and said, "I'll be your opponent!" Akira smirked. "Will you really, now?" Akira had the ball in possession, and he saw an opening to pass the ball to one of his teammates. Commentator: Akira finally passes the ball onto one of his teammates! He's had the ball forever! How long will Isao hold onto it?! Will he shoot?! "I know right?! This is the first time seeing him pass the ball!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "What's his motive behind that, I wonder?" Yu wondered. "Motive?" "Hideyoshi! Mark him!" Kai yelled. "Yeah!" But Hideyoshi was a little slower than Isao, and Isamu got to him first. "Yo, Captain, that was my mark!" He whined. Isamu laughed, "Gomen! But I got here first." Then he faced Isao. "If you think I'm weaker than Akira, then you're wrong!" Isao said, trying to put up a fight. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to fight your idiot Captain!" Isamu said. "Wow... when did Captain become like that? So cool!" Hideyoshi said, laughing. "Watch who you're calling an idiot!" Isao said, defending Akira. "It's alright, Isao." Akira said, suddenly showing up in front of Isamu. "When did he--?!" Choshi asked, astonished. "I was marking him...!" Commentator: Whoa! Akira used Blind Eye to distract his opponents and in a blink of an eye, he was able to escape from them! "Why would you use the word escape... it's not like we're holding him captive..." Hideyoshi muttered. "Well, you don't have to have him held captive to use the word escape." Yu said. "This isn't the time for that, you retards!" Kai said, puffing. "What're you so pissed at us for?!" "Stop it!" Jun said, cutting in. "Nii-chan is confronting Akira-sama now!" "Why are you using the honorific '-sama' for him?!" Hideyoshi asked, weirded out. "I can say whatever I want to!" Jun said. Isao passed the ball to Akira. Commentator: The ball has been passed onto Akira! Isao didn't make much of a move! This is a one-on-one with Isamu! What will he do?! "Why can't he just shut up?!" Hideyoshi groaned. "Now, now. We should be stopping Akira from advancing any further and help Isamu." Yu chided. Akira and Isamu were facing each other on the soccerfield! "This is the moment I've been waiting for, Sato-kun." Akira said, his smirk growing larger. "Same here! Let's settle this once and for all, Akira!" "Oh, no honorifics for me like your ototo-kun over there?" "Shut up. Get to the point." "How eager. You sound very pissed off, maybe you'll even piss yourself! Hahaha!" He laughed at his own joke. Then he dropped his voice and said, "I will crush you." "Try me!" Then Akira said, "I will get past you! SPRINTTTOO WARRPPOOO!!!!" "I won't let you! FIREEE STEEPPPOO!!!" However, he avoided the flames and ran past Isamu, he accelerated his speed, while zigzagging past Gorou. "Tighten the defense!" Hideyoshi roared. "Right!" But he was like the wind, and no one could go up against him. Then he stopped at Oshiro. "Hello, defender-kun, nice to meet you again." His evil grin was now spreading wide across his face. "You won't be able to stop me." "You won't know if you try!" Oshiro said, sounding confident. "Your Captain, Sato-kun, I believe, is left in the dust right now, and your little friends won't be able to come to your aid. You're the only one left." "Come at me, you bastard!" He said, getting ready. "Oshiro!!! Defend the goalkeeper as if you were to defend your life!!! I'm counting on you!" Isamu yelled. "Oshiro!!" Everyone else yelled. "Remember our training!" Takayuki reminded him. "Everyone is counting on me! I can't let them down!" He responded. "So that's your response. So be it! LET'S DESTROY THEM, JACKUUU KNIFFFUUU!!!!!!!!" "I won't be defeated so easily!" Oshiro yelled. Preview of Episode 12 (Crown): Jack Knife I'm Isamu Sato, and my coach switched my position with Oshiro, him becoming the goalkeeper and me becoming the midfielder. He wasn't a midfielder but I decided I wanted the midfielder position, since I could go against the hateful Akira. However, I wasn't much of a use as a midfielder due to the lack of training, although that may come off as a mere excuse, but I'm more suited for the goalkeeper position after all. Even so, I will try my hardest to fulfill the role of a midfielder, and help protect the goal that is in a dire need of help! I haven't seen Oshiro's abilities has a goalkeeper as much yet, I want to see if he can become the second goalkeeper for Universe Eleven. Currently, Akira's Jack Knife is so much of a pain for the team right now, can Oshiro defeat it?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Jack Knife! NOTE: I apologize for the delays yet again, I've been kind of busy since college will be starting soon, and I've been reading more manga too so I haven't really been keeping up with this. Well, bear it with me, will you? I will try to update this ASAP! Thank you for your patience!